


Your Only Weakness

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, it's porn that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux agreed to be your kismesis, you thought that you'd be able to control the situation entirely. You were wrong.</p>
<p>(Based on a sexcanon on tumblr; http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/26604270740)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Only Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the sexcanon, wanted to write smut. Not really much else to say about it.

Your eyes slammed shut as you were shoved against the nearest wall, and an audible crack was heard as the back of your head banged against it. You didn’t have a moment to recover before he was grabbing onto your chin and kissing you, more sharp teeth than lips, more a battle for dominance than a show of passion. Your ears continued to ring as your vision resteadied itself, but your ability to take part in the kiss had been restored. His teeth clashed against your own as his tongue shoved its way past your large fangs, and the organ rubbed at the sensitive spot where yours split; you stifled a growl as he roughly released your face in favor of stripping you of your trousers.

His nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper; he didn’t even bother with your briefs. His own claws were filed down smooth, supposedly because he didn’t want to risk damaging any of those fancy clothes with his claws. They didn’t tear anything this time; his striped pants were off without any pulled strings. He returned to his previous position of pinning you against the wall. A bare thigh pressed against your clothed bulge, and you shuddered; you had to maintain your composure. You knew his weakness, after all.

His thigh rubbed against your aching bulge through your briefs. You sighed, but immediately caught yourself; you went in for the kill. Sliding your hand under the waistband of Eridan’s briefs, your delicate digits brushed against his searching bulge, catching its attention. It wrapped around your fingers, but you brushed it off; you knew you only had a limited amount of time before the seadweller had the chance to regain his previous train of thought. Fingers slightly wet from Eridan’s oozing bulge, two of them pressed up against his nook’s entrance before abruptly shoving in. He yelped in shock as the clawed digits pushed past the soft swollen folds; his eyes rolled back as he tried and failed to hold back a moan.

You laughed quietly to yourself as you hooked your fingers forward in his nook. He actually purred as you slid in a third finger to join the first two, completely forgetting about how he had been in control only moments beforehand. Your curled fingers continued their slow rhythmic pushes against Eridan’s sweet spot; his hands had latched onto your shoulders sometime during the process. His sharp teeth dug into his lip, and the resulting purple blood dribbled down his chin and onto his scarf. His straining bulge had wrapped around your lower wrist, and you occasionally flicked your thumb over the engorged tip.

“Sol, please, faster…” the seadweller pleaded as he attempted to somehow slide himself further down your purple-stained fingers. His hips rolled with each little bit of pressure that you applied to that soft-tissued spot inside of his nook; your claws may have brushed it once or twice, but that certainly didn’t stop the steady  stream of begging and whining that overflowed from his lips.

Your fingers picked up the pace without warning; their slow, steady rhythm transforming into rapid thrashing. Eridan’s bulge wrapped tighter around your wrist and his nook pulsed in time with the digits that were hooked forward inside of it. The seadweller’s eyes rolled back as his entire body shuddered; you could feel his worn nook contract around your fingers. Violet genetic material gushed from it, and his bulge leaked the same sticky liquid onto your wrist. The color stained his briefs as he gasped for air.

Taking a shaky breath, he let go of your shoulders. You grinned as he opened his eyes before remarking smugly, “And you thought that you’d be in control of thith kithmethithitude.”


End file.
